If Divergent was different
by AliviaIsMyself
Summary: "Four," I whisper. "I know you can't hear me, you are under sim. But.. I want to let you know I love you. I've always loved you." Tears pour from my eyes like a flood. "Four, please..." I weep. The barrel of the pistol presses to my forehead, unfeeling. "It's okay, it's okay." I murmur. (Sorry I don't know what to say, it will spoil the plot otherwise, stay tuned)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Chapter One**

Placing my head in my hands, tears threaten to fall. Where is Four? Abnegation are dieing and every minute another Dauntless becomes a murderer. The only Divergent's here are me and Uriah, I don't know how the others aren't under simulation.

"We have to go back. Will is back there, I can't leave him behind, I just can't..." Christina pleads.

"Wow, I'd think you were Divergent if it wasn't for your fear landscape." Uriah jokes.

"We should split up, half of us go to Abnegation, the other half to Dauntless." I suggested.

Uriah decides on the groups to go to the different factions, the weaker ones go to Dauntless and the stronger ones go to Abnegation. The stronger ones are expected to be in the centre of the fighting and group two (the weaker ones) have to go to Dauntless unexpectedly and take down the simulation at it's core.

"Oh so I'm guessing I'm one of the tough ones." Peter exaggerated, flexing his arm.

"Al, Christina and Caleb you guys are headed to Dauntless. Me, Tris, Peter and Zeke are the brute force. We are headed to Abnegation." Uriah uses his leadership skills to charm everyone into doing what he claims to be the best option.

"Beatrice," Caleb calls.

"I'm sorry, I should have believed you I don't know why Erudite are doing this." Caleb went on.

I don't say anything, just embrace him in a tight hug which brought tears to my eyes.

"Be brave." He finishes and pulls away from me.

I say my goodbyes to everyone as we are about ready to leave the train.

Al pulls me towards him, circling his arms around me and burying his head in my hair. "Tris." He whispers.

"Everyone gather up, it's time to leave." Uriah commands.

Al and I stay like that for a while. We haven't had a normal conversation since he tried to kill me. That's ok though, we already know what the other person wants to say. I caught him the day he tried to kill himself, I refused to let him die. I helped him through Dauntless, taught him how to fight and to act in the midst of fear. We done all of that without communicating. It was my fault he almost died, I had to fix it. Four was not happy about it. Al squeezes my hand, I think he likes me too much.

"Tris," His tone marvels.

Al has moved his head from my shoulder to look at me. Raising my head, I meet his gaze.

"This is hard to say but I..." He is interrupted by Uriah's yell and him jumping out the train.

"I have to go, I'll... miss you. I'm sorry" I rush, pulling away from him and leaving his ocean warm gaze to dark waters.

Uriah, Zeke, Peter and I jump from the train.

We get a vantage point from the forest and find inside Abnegation it's a bloodbath, well about to be. It's a lose-lose situation. I'm not afraid of course, we must go inside to find Four, Will and my family. If they are still alive.

"Any idea where your family will be?" Zeke questions, looking through the scope on his gun.

"My house, come on." Disclosing them from saying any more, we walk through the dark alleyways in Abnegation headquarters.

Dauntless crowd the streets and it's hard to go anywhere unnoticed. Shots echo from behind us and we duck into a part of an encaved building. "You guys stay here, I'll get them from the back." Peter concluded and rushed out the back of the building before we could say a word.

"Peter!" Zeke shouts scoldingly but if Peter hears us he doesn't come back.

Focusing down my scope, I headshot a few dauntless. Peter takes them down unexpectedly from the back, followed by another figure.

"Mum!" I shout.

Once all the under-sim dauntless are down, I rush towards her.

"Mom." I speak into her hair, thrilled to see her.

"Come on we have to go, the others are waiting. Follow me." My mum explains hurriedly, already jogging down the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2 - Four

**Chapter 2**

Eventually we manage to find my father, Marcus and a few other Abnegation members hauled up in a basement.

"Where is your brother?" My father asks after hugging me.

"Caleb is in Dauntless with my friends," I explain. "We need to go there now."

Before anyone can refuse, Uriah butts in.

"If we don't leave now, we will surely be slaughtered." Uriah comments.

We exit outside, arming ourselves and decide to split up.

Me and my father wander the streets, looking for any more Abnegation hiding.

Everything plays in slow motion through my eyes, I've lost him I just know it.

"Dad!" I scream.

"Dad," I whisper, caressing his face with my slender fingers.  
"please dad, Caleb and I need you. Mum needs you."

His eyelids flutter once or twice.

"Beatrice," He mutters.

"Dad! Dad, stay with me. Please, we need you. I need you." I beg him.

Gun shots pound the wall above me and knowing I need to leave, I stand up.

"Bye dad." I murmur. He deserves more, but I'll be no use dead. Sniping a few dauntless coming towards me, I aim down my scope. Shots ring out behind me. Seeing a bullet zipping towards me, I dodge it. Pain explodes in my left ankle and I cry out. Dropping to the floor instinctively, I clench my wound. The day is quickly turning to night, I see the sun drooping lower in the sky. A figure I recognize is rushing towards me.

"Four," I recognize. "Four! It's me, don't shoot."

Despite my excuses, more shots pelt the floor near me. Jumping up I kick the gun out of his hand, I try again. "Four, it's me. It's Tris!"

I dodge his blows and pick up the gun off the floor. Shoving it in his hand, I bring it to my forehead.

"Four," I whisper. "I know you can't hear me, you are under sim. But, I want to let you know I love you. I've always loved you." Tears pour from my eyes like a flood. I will miss the future we could have had together.

"Four, please..." I beg.

The barrel of the pistol presses to my forehead, unfeeling.

"It's okay, it's okay." I coax him.

"Tris," He whispers pleasently. "I..."

"Get away from her!" Will's voice echoes and we both look up.

Will's gun is aimed directly at Four's heart, everything is happening so quickly.

"Don't move." Will threatens him.

Four has got that distant look in his eyes, he pushes the gun to my forehead again and lines up his finger on the trigger. Hearing a gunshot sound, I close my eyes. Waiting for death.

"Four no!" I cry.

I scramble toward him on my hands and knees. He can't die, he just can't. Twining my hands around his neck, I whisper to him.

"Tris," He sputters. "I... I love you."

"No!" I scream.

He can't be gone. He helped me survive. I need him. I can't survive without him. Clinging to him, sobs rack my body.

"Four I love you, your the most important person to me in the world. Please, Four. Don't leave me..." I stutter.

Four grazes his cold fingers over my cheekbone.

"Be brave...I, I believe in you." He ends.

His fingers drop and his eyes close.

"No! Four wake up, Four." I cry hysterically.

"Come on Tris, we have to go. The others are waiting." Will tells me.

"You want me to go when the love of my life just died? I knew you were cold but that just takes it to another level." I hiss, stroking Four's hair.

"I can take you kicking and screaming or I can take you peacefully, it's your choice." Will threatens.

I ignore him. My eyes are dry, I've run out of tears to cry.

"People are dieing, Tris. It's the right thing to do. I'm sorry. He would have killed you if I didn't kill him." Will insisted, his tone a little bit kinder.

"Goodbye, Tobias." I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meetup

**Chapter 3**

Groaning everytime my kneecap collides with Will's hip. Why did I have to get injured? Now I have to be carried by my boyfriend's murderer. I still haven't accepted the fact that Four has gone, physically and mentally I cannot do that. I'm bone dry and cold, Will doesn't help much either.

"Sorry Tris, I'm not very strong am I?" He points out.

"Where are the others? You told me they were here but I'm not so sure." Will jokes.

Clenching my teeth from the pain shooting up my body, I get out. . "They.. probably went, to.. Dauntless."

"Oh, train coming up. The trains stop here, right? I assume the stiff's don't jump on." Will went on.

The train slows to a stop and we climb in.  
*****************************

"Are you alright?" Will asks.

"If you mean other than the fact my boyfriend died, I got shot in the leg, then yeah. Better than ever." I comment sarcastically.

Will snorts, meeting my gaze. His pale green eyes flick back from my ankle to me. We have patched it up, we still need to get the bullet out. Crinkling my nose disgustedly, I shake my head. We are almost at Dauntless headquarters, we are going to have to jump.

"You're going to have to get onto my back to avoid hurting yourself." Will explains dismissively.

"Get on." He assured me.

Climbing onto his skinny back, I wrap my arms around his neck to prevent falling off. Will's shaggy hair tickles my nose.

"Ready?" He starts.

The train pulls up to Dauntless. Pressing the buzzer, the doors shift open.

"Jump." I conclude.

******************  
"Ouch," Will sputters, wiping gravel from his mouth.

I crawl off his back, he regains his footing and straightens his posture.

"Get on." He orders.

I jump onto his back awkwardly and tie my arms around his neck.

"Your strangling me!" Will complains, loosening my fingers slightly.

We, well him really, stride to the entrance of the pit. I jump down from Will and hobble awkwardly to the jumpzone. Climbing on the ledge, I remember the first time I did this. I was the first jumper. Breathing in deeply I remember the occasion so long ago.

I am about to jump when I'm rudely interrupted.

"Anytime now, Initiate." He recites.

Unexpectedly I am thrown over the edge. A shriek erupts from me and it's over too quickly, landing on the net I curse Will for his sense of humor. Hearing a loud triumphant 'woop' shortly after, I roll out of the net to avoid being squashed.

"You little bastard." I mutter, taking a seat in a shaded corner of the room.

Peeling back my bandage, my face screws up. Ugh, I think it's infected. I'll sort it out later. Will pulls back the net to climb out, hearing multiple footsteps coming from the pit bridge, we freeze. "Will! Tris!" Caleb's voice echoes from the bridge separating the Pit and the Net. I hear a second voice scolding him, Christina it has to be Christina.

"Come on." I mutter, he doesn't have to be told twice.

He sprints across the bridge, leaving me. I follow close behind him, pain exploding with every step. Tris, Christina, Peter, Al, my mother, Zeke and Caleb are crouched at the end, talking quietly.

"Jeez it was too easy to find you guys. Heard you from the surface." Will speaks, shocking all of them.

Their mouths drop in shock, staring at us. They rush towards us in a flood.

"Will!" Christina shrieks.

"Beatrice!" My mother calls.

"Tris!" Al blurts out.

"Beatrice!" Caleb whispers frantically.

Oh no! I start to hop away, but they catch up fast. Despite Al's broad body, he catches me first. He springs onto me, twining his hands around my neck and bringing his face level to mine. Merely noticing that I'd been tackled to the floor and my ankle hurting, I meet his hazel eyes. Al smiles shyly, coiling one of his fingers through my pale-blonde hair. He stands up suddenly and sticks his hand out to help me up. Gladly taking it, I smile slightly at him. That all happened in a matter of seconds. Across the bridge everyone fusses over Will, ruffling his hair and laughing with him. I smile at that too.

"I'm so glad to see you." Al whispers, our hands brushing as we walk towards the others.

I gasp slightly, bringing my hand to my side and taking a step away from him.  
"What happened?" He asks, his eyes widening.

"Nothing." I mutter just as Christina asks where is Four.

His brow furrows, looking down at my injured leg. I walk faster, towards the others.

I embrace my mother, exhaling loudly.

"Come on. We have to go save Abnegation." Disclosing further conversation, I stride ahead.

Uriah uses his leadership skills against me.  
"Tris, your injured," He states, pulling me back.

"Sit down, I'll patch you up."

I take a seat, lifting my injured leg up. Al sits near us, so does Zeke and Peter.

People make small talk, I ignore them. I can't concentrate right now. I'm pulled back to my injury as Uriah cleans it.

"This might hurt a little.." Uriah warns me, opening his medkit and taking some bandages and a pair of tweezers out.

"Ready?" He questions me, about to take the bullet out.

"Always." I mutter.

Al slides over next to me, clasping my hand tightly in his.

"I'm here if you need me." Al whispers reassuringly.

Nodding in thanks, I brace myself. Closing my eyes and squeezing gently on Al's hand nervously.

After a few seconds I open my eyes.

"Are you going to get the bullet out or not?" I question Uriah impatiently.

Uriah chuckles and Al smiles slightly.

Looking down at the floor, I see a bullet placed atop of the ground.

"Now I just have to stitch you up." Uriah sighed.

As Dauntless-born's they learn more then Initiates over the years. Initiates learnt how to fight, shoot a gun, throw knifes, everything a soldier should know. Except how to heal each other, unlike the Dauntless-born. They are like Erudite, know pretty much everything about physical needs medicines, methods to stop bleeding, how to fix fractured bones etc.

Uriah threads the needle expertly around my bullet wound, sewing the skin together. It takes around five minutes. While I'm being fixed up the others are still whittering on.

"Marcus what happened to Four and Tris' father?" Christina asks.

Swallowing nervously, my grip on Al's hand automatically tightens.


End file.
